Ethos
City of Preservation Built on the ruins of one of the greatest cities of the Old World, Ethos is a magnificent place unlike anything else. On the surface lacking the flair and life of her sister cities, Ethos more than makes up for it with natural beauty, preserved Old World wonders, and it’s reputation for safety and peace within the bounds of its walls. A city that focuses on knowledge, where every man, woman, and child can succeed and flourish by the sweat of their brow and their own skills and knowledge they cultivate … or at least that’s what the city says. The truth is far less glamorous. Ethos is built on the premise of restoring the past and knowledge for knowledge's sake, and for the most part, they live up to this promise. In Ethos, it matters not what you ican/i do, but rather what you ichoose/i to do, that determines who you are. Each citizen has a role they provide to the city, be it Educator, Enforcer, Gardener, or the like. This role must be categorized by the Praetorian Guard and yearly inquiries made to ensure they are following through with their job requirements. So long as they stay certified, room and board is free. All wages are paid by the government for the citizens contribution to society. All citizens can, additionally, apply to be a Preserver in addition to their typical Role; Preserver’s hunt for and restore or properly relocate artifacts from the Old World. Preserving is an ancient tradition, dating back to the founding of Ethos. Government Ethos has three agencies that handle law and order and ensuring the safety and security of the city; the Praetorian Guard, the Templar Order, and Priests Brotherhood. Each is responsible for a certain part of running the city and are headed by a Magistrate. In addition to these Agencies, the Council of Preservation determines the future of Ethos and the appointment of Magisters. The Council is chosen from a wide variety of roles, be it Educators, Gardeners, and the like, and with the three Magistrates having permanent seats on the Council. It’s led by the Head Preserver, who is currently Alfonso Esposito, an old and wizened man who personally oversaw the restoration of St. Peters Basilica. The Praetorian Legion The peacekeepers of Ethos, the Praetorian Guard are responsible for the day-to-day defense of the city. The martial arm of the government, they are the enforcers, the judges, and the military of Ethos, responsible for defending its borders from threats both internal and external, while also managing the security and safety of her citizens. The majority of the Praetorian Guard are known as the Hoplites, and they do most of the grunt work, such as manning The Ithican Wall and going on regular patrols of the streets. Above them are the Centurion, trained leaders and commanders, leading squads of Hoplites for patrol and military command. Above the Centurion are the Brigadier, of which there are three and they each command a portion of Centurion’s. Then of course, above the Brigadier is the Praetorian Magistrate, who commands the entire legion. The Templar Order The Keepers of Ethos’ lore and history, The Templar Order is a noble one. Rarely seen among the streets and districts of Ethos, they keep to the shadows, recording and cataloguing the Old World and it’s artifacts to the Grand Catalogue. Despite their relatively danger-free job, however, each Templar is equipped with a mix of New- and Old- world technology and highly trained in their use, as well as in typical and mundane martial arts; the average Templar is on par with the average Praetor in terms of martial ability. Templars are masters of history, particularly in that of Ethos and the surrounding area, but also in that of the New World, though their history is limited to what they have gathered. In addition to cataloguing all efforts of Preservation in Ethos, the Templars are responsible for traveling outside of the city to track down powerful Old-World relics. The structure of the Templars is organized thusly; at the bottom are the Templar-Knights and Templar-Scribes, the former responsible for gathering Old World relics and the latter for recording them. Above them, the Templar-Overseers oversee the productivity of their underlings.Then of course, the Templar Magistrate, responsible for the entire Order. The Priestly Brotherhood The spiritual and social leaders of Ethos The Priestly Brotherhood are the group with the most strict of entering procedures. Priests must be calm, cool, and charismatic. It is their job to shepard the people in religious ceremonies, gather volunteers for parades, and lead them in all social events. They are also responsible for ensuring the happiness of the citizens; your local neighborhood Priest is like a father-figure, someone you can talk to with any of your problems and will have a solution. In addition to acting as the caretakers and social guardians, they are also responsible for repurposing Old World technology for practical use. The organization of the Priestly Brotherhood is as follows; Monks and Nuns, colloquially known as Brothers and Sisters, are at the bottom and take care of the day-to-day needs of the citizens. Above them are the Cardinals, responsible for ensuring the smooth running of the group. And then of course, there’s the Priest Magistrate, the spiritual and social head of Ethos. Important Locales The Ithacan Wall A massive, stone-and-metal wall that surrounds the entirety of Ethos. The ten-meter thick walls is manned by massive manpower, the Praetorian Guard walking it’s walls and guarding it’s gate. In addition to the living defenses, The Ithican Wall boasts many other, secondary defenses, from both the Old and New World, such as ports where hot oil can poured on defenders and slits for archers, as well as powerful mounted guns that can mow down any offending army. Category:City-States Category:Nomad Category:Important Category:Needs-timeline Category:Locations